


Kinktober 2020

by 27twinsister



Series: Collection Books [5]
Category: Kamen Rider W, Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Zero-One, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Aftercare, Asexual Character, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Candy, Celebrity Crush, Clothed Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dildos, Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Gay Sex, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Headcanon, Hickeys, House Party, Hybrids, In Public, Kinktober 2020, Licking, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Nude Photos, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Painplay, Partner Swapping, Phone Sex, Phone Voyeurism, Praise Kink, Queerplatonic Relationships, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Sexual Experimentation, Shower Sex, Silly Sex, Spanking, Stranger Sex, Suit Kink, Talking, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, Texting, Vibrators, Watersports, literal cold feet, sex potion, some humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Koh/Everyone with a lot of ships.No ships are underage.Kinks are stated in the summary of each chapter.Prompts from quacking-feck[dot]tumblr[dot]com
Relationships: Koh (Ryusoulger)/Everyone
Series: Collection Books [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769551
Kudos: 7





	1. First Time (Koh/Melt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They aren’t teenagers, just awkward young adults. This somehow came out very fluffy and short, but I’m not complaining. No real warnings needed here. There’s cute kisses and a blowjob.

Koh and Melt were each other’s first time. They had known each other for a long time, so it wasn’t weird to see each other naked or anything. And they had kissed before.  
“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Koh said, laying next to Melt.  
“I want to,” Melt said. “I’m just...”  
“Nervous?”  
“Yeah.”  
“That’s okay,” Koh smiled gently. “Can I kiss your cheek?”  
“Yeah.”  
Koh kissed Melt’s cheek, making the boy smile back.  
“You’re so cute. We can just lie down like this if you want,” Koh suggested.  
“Would you like that?” Melt asked.  
“I like it already.”  
“That isn’t sex...”  
“Fine then. What would you like to do?”

Koh didn’t really know what he was doing, so the blowjob wasn’t very deep and he gagged a lot.  
“Don’t choke,” Melt said. “This feels good...ah,” he squealed as Koh squeezed his thigh.  
“Do you like that?” Koh asked, pulling away and letting himself breathe.  
“...” Melt didn’t say anything.  
“Melt? It’s okay if you don’t...”  
“...I...I do like it,” Melt admitted.  
“You like when I touch here...” Koh shifted, experimentally kissing Melt’s thigh, quietly laughing as Melt covered his face when the blue-haired boy came. Koh moved to be next to Melt again, face to face.  
“I love you, Melt.”  
“I-I love you too, Koh.”


	2. Hickeys (Bamba/Koh!QPR)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bamba accidentally gave his platonic boyfriend a hickey. Everything's fine though.

Bamba and Koh were having a makeout session when Bamba moved his kisses down to Koh's neck.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Kissing you. Does it feel nice?"  
"Yes," Koh laughed.  
Koh let Bamba continue kissing at his neck, and when they were done and pulled away, they cuddled on the couch for a while, napping.  
Koh woke up to the feeling of Bamba tracing a certain part of his neck.  
"What is it?"  
"How does this feel?"  
"Uh...kinda nice, I guess? What is it?"  
"Part of your neck is red. Does it hurt?"  
"No..." Koh realized what happened.  
"I think you gave me a hickey. It's fine," Koh rushed to continue. "Did you mean to do that?"  
"No...I was just...you thought it felt nice?"  
"It did. Do you want one?"  
"Not right now. Let's cuddle."  
"Okay. You're a good boyfriend," Koh smiled as he went back to sleep.


	3. Nudes (Koh/Towa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-canon, established relationship, sexting? Lots of texting and sending pictures.

Koh had now had his own phone for a year and a half. He wasn’t sure how to use it for much, but did use it to call and text the others (since it’s a phone) and had a few games that he liked.  
He texted Towa regularly, having his boyfriend’s name saved with lots of emojis around it, making it stand out from the others.  
One thing he didn’t send very often was pictures, since he sometimes forgot how to take them, and didn’t know how to send them.  
So Towa was surprised to get a message from Koh that was a picture. There wasn’t a message before or after, and Towa watched as the picture loaded and revealed it was of Koh.  
T: Koh?  
T: Did you mean to send that?  
Towa waited as the three dots appeared to indicate Koh was typing.  
The picture...had definitely been taken on purpose. It was a selfie, and Koh wasn’t wearing a shirt in it, that was all. Towa had seen Koh’s chest before, so it wasn’t anything new.  
K: I did. Do you like it?  
T: I do like it. Can you send a picture of just your chest?  
Towa had to wait a few minutes, but knew Koh was probably trying to take a picture without his face in it, which might be complicated for him.  
T: Do you want me to send you a picture?”  
Koh sent a photo consisting only of his body, without his head in it, before replying.  
K: No  
K: Want a picture of anything else?  
T: No. Are you wearing anything right now?  
K: No  
Well, that was direct. Towa touched his pants, realizing he was still clothed. Even though Koh didn’t want a picture, Towa undressed anyways.  
T: Did you take any more pictures of yourself? It’s fine if you didn’t  
K: No but I can if you want!  
Towa would’ve been fine with the two Koh already sent, but since he was offering...


	4. Blindfolds (Koh/Yamato)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What ended up as I think a very silly blowjob between two Red Rangers. This mostly just came from me thinking about the loss of sight that comes from a blindfold.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Yamato asked as he put the blindfold over Koh’s eyes. Koh was sitting on the bed, and knew Yamato was right in front of him.  
“Yeah. As long as you want to. Wow, I really can’t see anything. You’re still there, right?”  
Yamato didn’t say anything, putting Koh’s head on his lap and playing with his hair instead.  
“Hold on,” Yamato got into a different position, taking off his underwear and sitting on his knees. “I’m right here.”  
Koh leaned forward, clumsily finding Yamato’s crotch and touching his cock.  
“I seriously can’t see anything,” Koh commented.  
“Do you want to take it off?” Yamato asked.  
“No.”  
Yamato gasped as he felt Koh’s mouth on his cock, awkwardly licking the side of it before finding the tip. Koh went down, pulling back to breathe.  
“Do you like this?” Koh asked.  
“Yeah! It feels...nice? I guess?” Yamato laughed. “I don’t make a lot of noise, usually. I didn’t think that would be a problem.”  
“It’s not a problem,” Koh said. “It’s a challenge.”  
“What-” Yamato whined as Koh sucked on his balls. Yamato hid his face in his hands as Koh licked up his shaft. “I’m gonna, hurry it’s gonna make a mess...”  
Koh got to Yamato’s tip just in time.  
“I can’t see you right now, but I bet your face is really red,” Koh commented.


	5. Breath Play (Bamba/Koh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT connected to the other Bamba/Koh in chapter 2. Completely consensual pre-negotiated but risky breathplay, ends with just cuddling.

Bamba was a little bit nervous. Koh was too.  
“It’ll be okay. Hit me if you want me to stop, okay?” Bamba confirmed.  
“Okay.”  
Koh lay back, trying to get comfortable as Bamba entered him.  
“Breathe in...” Bamba spoke as he applied lube to Koh’s crack. “...and out,” he slid into Koh. “Just relax. Stop touching your nose. You can close your eyes if you want.”  
“I like your voice,” Koh admitted.  
“Aww, thanks. Breathe in...” Bamba said as he started moving. Koh held his breath. “And out. Can you pinch your nostrils now? Or do I have to do it?”  
“I can still breathe through my mouth, right?”  
“If you want to. Tell me when you’re ready.”  
“Ready,” Koh said, plugging his nose.  
As Bamba started moving, Koh started breathing through his mouth more.  
“Can you close your mouth, sweetie? You’re doing so good...you feel so good...”  
Koh closed his mouth, and Bamba went faster, wanting to finish quickly.  
Koh kicked him after a few seconds, and Bamba stopped moving.  
“You okay?”  
“Cuddle,” Koh responded. Bamba pulled out, looking at Koh to make sure he was breathing and uninjured.  
“Okay. We can just cuddle. Breathe, sweetie. It’s okay.”  
They cuddled, and eventually fell asleep together.


	6. Mirrors (Koh&Noel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> &? In the Kinktober book? Yes, since they aren’t in a relationship (dating or anything).  
> Masturbation, trying a new kink, some exhibitionism/voyeurism, clothes.

The mirror was full-length, and Koh stared at his clothed body as they got started.  
“Hey,” Noel spoke to get his attention. “Are you ready for the show?” He asked, kissing Koh’s cheek.  
“Yeah,” Koh let Noel stand behind him.  
Noel started touching Koh’s through his clothes, not undressing him.  
“You see how you’re getting hard? Look,” Noel encouraged. Koh looked at the bulge in his pants as Noel ran a hand over it again.  
“Take off your shirt, handsome,” Noel decided, giving Koh a minute to take off his shirt and get comfortable in Noel’s arms before running his hands up his chest.  
“Are you still watching? Look at yourself. Watch this,” Noel smiled as he pinched Koh’s nipples.  
“Ow...” Koh whined as he got harder and went to touch himself.  
“Do you want to watch yourself jerk off?” Noel asked. “Face the mirror. Watch,” Noel encouraged. “You’re so hot, you should watch yourself.”  
Koh undressed himself, staring at his leaky cock in the mirror.  
“Koh? Do you want me to do anything?” Noel asked. Koh didn’t respond, and started stroking himself gently, paying attention to his body in the mirror.  
Koh started stroking faster, breathing heavily as he stared at himself.  
Koh seemed to ground himself again as cum hit the mirror, leaning back into Noel’s arms.  
“How was that, my dear?”  
“...” Koh didn’t respond right away. Instead, he yawned.  
“Understandable,” Noel laughed. “Sleep well.”  
Noel made sure Koh got under the covers, kissed him on the forehead, and left.


	7. Watersports (Kairi/Koh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh, piss kink. That’s what watersports is.  
> You have been warned. There’s also a butt plug.

What started as a...maybe creepy fantasy for both of them (not creepy, just...really weird, and awkward to talk about) had turned into...well, fucking. They also had dinner together earlier, where Kairi made sure to drink a lot of water.  
“Ready?” Kairi asked, taking desperate breaths as he slowed down inside of Koh.  
“Whenever you are. You sound desperate,” Kairi asked.  
Kairi didn’t respond as he emptied himself into Koh’s ass, sighing with relief. Koh moaned at the fullness.  
“Is that all?” Koh asked, wondering if Kairi was finished peeing.  
“We can continue if you want,” Kairi offered.  
“No- that’s not what- put the plug in me or you’re gonna make a mess.”  
“Oh, right,” Kairi pulled out carefully and put a butt plug up Koh’s ass. “Did you want to continue?”  
“You’re warm. Can we cuddle?”  
“Thank you.”  
They lay together with Koh quietly jerking off until he came, making a bigger mess than Kairi did.


	8. Swinging/Partner Swap (Koh/Philip)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bamba/Koh and Philip/Shotaro, which then swap and create Bamba/Shotaro and Philip/Koh. Not forever, just for a bit.

Philip was initially nervous about being away from Shotaro, but when he was reassured that it would only be for an hour at most, he was fine with it.  
Shotaro was nervous as well, but he liked to pretend that he acted cool. (He didn’t, but Bamba didn’t tell him that.)  
Koh and Philip were ready to try some sex toys out. Their usual partners weren’t as adventurous, and the only rule was they couldn’t hurt each other (Shotaro? Let Philip get hurt? Never) and couldn’t leave hickeys or other marks.  
“So, what should we start with?”  
This set off Philip’s monologue.  
“Foreplay is a set of emotionally and physically intimate acts between two or more people meant to create sexual arousal and desire for sexual activity.”  
“Great,” Koh smiled. “So what should we do for foreplay?”  
“Shotaro and I usually start with kissing, and then...”


	9. Hybrids (Koh/Canalo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About hybrids, but not ABO. They kiss with sharp teeth but there is no injury. No animals are named but Koh is a land mammal and Canalo is an aquatic animal.

Koh had never met an aquatic hybrid before. He didn’t know much about them.  
Canalo was an aquatic hybrid, which made him very interesting to Koh. Because he had never met one...and Koh was always interested in new people.  
“Do aquatic hybrids mate?” Koh asked the awkward question.  
“Well, er, yes. But aquatic hybrids only mate with other aquatic hybrids.”  
“Why?” Koh frowned. “I mean, obviously you can’t breed with a land hybrid. But what about just for fun?”  
“You mate for fun?”  
“Absolutely! Don’t you?”  
Canalo’s weirded out face told him that no, he didn’t mate for fun.  
“What about kissing? Do you just kiss and hold hands for fun? It feels nice,” Koh smiled.  
“...I have sharp teeth.”  
“I do too. It’ll be fine.”  
The kiss was slightly awkward, but Canalo relaxed as Koh led the kiss, being careful of fangs.  
“That felt nice,” Canalo admitted, still nervous from kissing a land hybrid. “What else do you do for fun?”


	10. Sex Potions (Koh&Haruto) (Mild Dubcon?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koh and Haruto have a horny potion! Dubious consent I guess. Koh’s not drunk but it’s a similar “not really able to consent” headspace. Haruto’s cool with it though. They both know there’s sex potion involved.  
> Don’t worry about the circumstances that cause them to crossover that’s not important.

“Now drink it and it should work. Be careful,” Haruto said, handing the potion mixed with water over to Koh.  
“What if something bad happens?” Koh asked, considering the risk for a moment. He was completely sober, but if the potion worked, he could behave inappropriately. Haruto would be drinking some too.  
“It’s mixed with water, so the effects shouldn’t be too intense. And it’s not supposed to make you disoriented, it’s supposed to make you feel good.”  
“Okay.”  
Koh cautiously drank some, followed by Haruto taking a sip.  
Nothing happened for the next little while.  
Koh started touching his crotch when he started getting hot.  
“It’s happening.”  
“Okay. Here, lie down, get comfortable,” Haruto lay down with Koh, holding his hand. “I’m still here.”  
“Haruto...can we kiss?” Koh asked. Haruto kissed him on the forehead.  
Koh kissed Haruto on the lips in return. Haruto knew this was because of the potion, so he relaxed. One kiss wouldn’t hurt.  
“I’m going now. You stay here, do what you want. Just don’t hurt yourself,” Haruto explained, deciding that if the potion effects did intensify for Koh (or start for Haruto) he wanted them to be separated.  
Koh didn’t complain, too focused on himself as Haruto escaped to his own room.


	11. Sex Toys (Koh&Daigo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex toys, plenty of lube, and a little bit of humiliation.

Koh had never used any sex toys before. But so far, it was...fine, with plenty of lube.  
“Is it comfortable? It’s a little big for a beginner...” Daigo considered, holding Koh’s hand.  
“I’m fine,” Koh replied, squeezing his eyes shut. Daigo pulled it out, added a bit more lube at the widest part of the plug, and pushed it back in.  
“There you go. Do you want any more toys, or is this good for now?”  
“Daigo?”  
“Yes, Koh?”  
“I’m hard...”  
“Already?” Daigo laughed. Koh lay on his back and saw that it was true. Koh was getting hard from being filled by a butt plug.  
“So did you want anything else?” Daigo asked again.  
“...yes.”  
“What would you like? How about a vibrator?” Daigo asked.  
“Just a small one though.”  
“Okay,” Daigo got a bullet vibrator and put the battery in. He started on Koh’s thigh, not wanting to put it straight onto his dick.  
“Ah, it’s fast?!” Koh realized, shaking.  
“Is everything okay?”  
“I’m gonna come,” Koh said. As Daigo put the vibrator on Koh’s balls, Koh orgasmed. Daigo stopped the vibrator.  
“Did you like that?” Daigo asked. He had enjoyed watching Koh.  
“Yeah. Whoa, that felt great,” Koh realized.  
“Do you want to do it again?”  
“...yes.”


	12. Drunk Sex (Koh/Kairi) (Dubcon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marked as dubcon because like, Koh’s drunk. Kairi’s cool with it though. They kiss once and cuddle. Koh is clingy.

Koh didn’t usually get drunk at parties.  
Well, he did _drink_ at parties. But he never _got drunk_ at parties.  
But Kairi, who was hosting the party, was responsible and let people sleep over if they had to.  
“It’s okay, Koh,” Kairi said, taking him to a spare room. Luckily Koh wasn’t complaining that he was sick, and he was just tired. “Do you need anything?” He asked, lying Koh down on the bed.   
“...it’s warm...”   
“Oh? Do you want to undress?”   
Koh nodded, and Kairi helped take his shirt and pants off. He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, running a hand through Koh’s hair as the drunk man put a hand on Kairi’s crotch.   
Kairi’s eyes widened for a moment, but put Koh’s hand down, not saying anything.   
Koh smiled as he sat back up.   
“Can we kiss?”   
“Sure,” Kairi decided. Koh was a good kisser. And Kairi had kissed him before, when both were sober, so it’s not like he didn’t know Koh’s feelings for him.   
Koh touched himself as he kissed Kairi. That was new. “Okay, I’m going to my room...”   
“Stay? I love you...”   
Koh stared like he might actually cry if Kairi left, so Kairi decided to stay here. Mostly everyone had left, and he texted his roommate to make sure they locked the door.   
Drunk Koh didn’t do much that night besides cuddle with Kairi.   
Kairi didn’t mind. He just wondered how Hungover Koh would be.


	13. Handjobs (Koh/Melt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A handjob (duh) and an orgasm. Connected to the first chapter (First Time) if you want.

Melt was still shy when talking about the things he wanted to do in bed, but wasn’t nervous while actually doing them.  
Koh realized that as he panted. Melt was stroking him quite quickly, and Koh tried to recall how less than an hour ago, Melt was suggesting this exact scenario: him making Koh come with only his hands as Koh just lay back and relaxed.  
Koh squeezed his eyes shut as he came, the cum spilling onto Melt’s hand, which curiously touched the tip.  
“Ahh!!” Koh crossed his legs together to get Melt to stop touching him there.  
“Did you like it?”  
“Yes. Wash your hands,” Koh ordered, opening his eyes and seeing that the fluid was still on Melt’s hand.  
Melt licked his hands clean.  
Koh was too tired to complain.


	14. Stranger Sex (Koh/Stranger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooking up, in a bathroom, with a stranger.

Koh was a little nervous about hooking up with a stranger. He didn’t even know his name. But he had a phone number, and the man was handsome enough. When he said he didn’t go home with strangers, the option to hook up right now came up.  
So he was pushed up against the wall. They kissed briefly.  
“You have to be quiet. Otherwise, we’ll get caught.”  
Koh nodded, and the stranger got on his knees.  
Koh bit his lip as the man sucked him off. He loved making noises, so it was difficult to stay quiet and not whine at every little thing.  
Koh covered his mouth as he came, gasping as the person below him swallowed. Koh held onto the wall so he wouldn’t fall over.  
“How was that, pretty? You were so quiet and taste so good...”  
“It was great,” Koh admitted, breathless.  
Koh went home that night with a phone number on his hand in marker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally I don’t have an answer for who the stranger is, the only set thing is that the stranger is male. If you had someone specific in mind while reading, that’s fine.


	15. Masturbation (Koh/Nobody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koh, morning wood, a butt plug, yeah.

Koh never slept in.  
He would wake up hard, and sometimes ran to the bathroom, but other times just stay in bed as he rubbed himself.  
Sometimes it was messy, but it was routine. He always got up on time.  
(And if he slept with a butt plug in sometimes to make sure he would be hard the next morning, that was nobody’s business.)


	16. Impact Play (Kairi/Koh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> References Chapter 12, but they’re not necessarily connected.  
> Spanking, trying a new kink, negotiation/talking.

Koh was a little bit nervous. But he knew Kairi, and this time they were both sober, so Koh had nothing to worry about.  
Except for the idea of Kairi literally crushing his balls. Koh was pretty sure he was right to worry about that.  
“We don’t have to,” Kairi said again.  
“But I want to,” Koh repeated. “Just be careful?”  
“Okay. Here,” Kairi got up. “Just relax.”   
Koh relaxed, letting out a cry as Kairi spanked him. He was still wearing underwear, so he wasn’t hitting his bare skin, but it was still shocking.   
“How was that?” Kairi asked, rubbing Koh’s ass.   
“Good...do it again?”   
Kairi hit him again in the same spot. Koh’s boner started showing through his underwear.   
“Do you like this?” Kairi asked, his tone about to turn dirty. Koh didn’t respond. “Koh?”   
“I do,” Koh admitted. “But I’m tired. And now my ass hurts,” he dramatically fell to the floor. “Make me feel better.”   
“Get of the floor, first of all,” Kairi helped him get up. “I’ll make you feel better.”


	17. Formal Wear (Koh/Aruto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Formalwear/suit fetish, crush, set early-Zero-One I guess.

Koh wasn’t that interested in companies or the people behind them.  
But when he saw Aruto, the new CEO of Hiden Intelligence, was in his early twenties, he suddenly was.  
Aruto was cute. And since he was a CEO, he often went to formal events. And well, Koh had a lot of pictures of Aruto in a suit.  
Koh wasn’t sure what caused the attraction, since Aruto was equally adorable when in hoodies and casual clothes.  
Koh just liked pictures of him wearing suits more.


	18. Praise (Koh/Melt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship, teasing, talking, literally cold feet. And praise, of course.

Melt wasn't nervous. He was just shy about how...much fun Koh would have.  
"You're warm," Koh commented as he lay behind Melt.  
"Are you- AH," Melt shrieked as he felt Koh's cold feet on his thigh. He whined.  
"This feels nice for me. Is it okay?" Koh asked.  
"Y-yeah. Why are your feet so cold?"  
"So you can warm them," Koh answered. "You're really cute, you know."  
Melt looked away.  
"I am," Melt said quietly.  
"Aww! Your little voice. Can you speak louder? Can you tell me how cute you are?" Koh laughed, shifting his foot.  
"I-I'm cute," Melt spoke louder.  
"You are. You're doing such a good job warming me."  
Melt covered his face with one hand.  
"What is it?" Koh asked, lifting his foot.  
"Don't step on my dick," Melt said, moving his hand away.  
"I won't. Can I touch with my hands?" Koh asked. Melt nodded.  
Koh reached around to Melt's dick, glad to feel him already hard. Melt bit his lip.  
"You can make noise," Koh said. "I like your voice."  
Melt blushed as he whined.  
Koh continued stroking Melt, wanting to continue the noises.  
"I love you," Koh said between whines. "You're my boyfriend. Right?"  
"I-" Melt whined. Koh stopped touching for a moment. "I love you too. Boyfriend."  
Koh smiled as he continued teasing his boyfriend.


	19. Nipple Play (Koh/Yamato)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nipple play, pinching, and pain.

Yamato said that nipple play was ‘fine’. But he didn’t understand why Koh liked it, because it hurt. Rather than explain it, Koh wanted to show him.  
“There’s a difference between hurting in a good way and hurting in a bad way. Here,” Koh reached out and touched Yamato’s chest. He waited a second before flicking at Yamato’s left nipple.  
“Ah!” Yamato immediately moved to give attention to the pained area, but the pain was gone.  
Koh grinned.  
He gently reached around and held Yamato’s nipples. Yamato bit his lip for a moment, but as Koh squeezed tighter Yamato let out a moan.  
“You like this?” Koh asked, letting go of the erect nipples and touching them gently.  
“Yeah. I-I-“ Yamato groaned, getting hard. “I...”  
“Oh, honey,” Koh smiled. “We’re just getting started.”


	20. Shower Sex (Koh/Noel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward attempt at shower sex! Because. Dialogue-based and short.

Koh and Noel were both fairly adventurous, and had both gotten off in the shower at least once before, so the idea of shower sex came up.  
“Is the water temperature good?”  
“Yeah, it’s fine. Oh...it’s warm, I like it.”  
Koh put his hair under the water as Noel kissed him. They briefly made out until Koh pulled away.  
“I can’t tell if I’m feeling claustrophobic, scared I’m gonna fall, or both.”  
“Okay. Want me to get out so you can have a real shower?”  
“Yeah.”


	21. Sexting (Koh/Melt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally sending nudes to your boyfriend, sexting

Melt hadn’t meant to send a picture of his chest. Well he had, but he hadn’t meant to send it while Koh was still at work.  
Koh responded with an emoji of eyes looking and Melt knew there wasn’t time to unsend the message or act like he had done it by accident.  
K: we’re about to close, I’ll be home soon  
M: I’ll be waiting  
Melt went to his room and waited for Koh. He was considering doing some prep for when Koh arrived, but he received a picture before he could do anything.  
K: you’ve seen this pic before but I can’t exactly take another rn  
Melt liked this picture. Koh had taken a picture of himself in a dressing room. He was wearing pants and trying on a red shirt, but when he sent it for the first time Melt had pointed out that Koh had a tent in his pants. But yes, he liked the shirt.  
M: ty  
M: are you hard like that now?  
K: maybe ;)  
K: are you hard?  
Melt was excited from the idea of sex as soon as Koh got home, which was making him hard.  
M: yeah  
Melt remembered he wanted to prep and got a small butt plug and lube for himself while waiting for Koh’s next message.  
K: Are you prepping yourself while waiting for me?  
K: I’m on the subway now  
Melt nodded. He was prepared.  
M: I just put a plug in  
K: can you send a picture?  
Melt lay down and took a picture of his dick, bulging in his underwear. He sent it after a moment.  
Koh didn’t reply for a few minutes. When he did, it was with a video of his pants, which were on but Koh ran a hand over his boner. It was brief, and nobody in the video noticed.  
K: can you wait until I get home without touching yourself?  
Melt could wait.  
M: yeah  
K: I love you  
M: I love you too


	22. Recording (Koh/Noel+Kairi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consensual filming (exhibitionism) not a threesome, against a wall, orgasm control

Koh really struggled to stay quiet when he was horny. Like right now, when he was pressed up against the wall with Noel fucking him. Kairi was watching, consensually filming, and knowing that he was being filmed just made Koh more excited.  
“Koh’s doing so well,” Kairi commented.  
“He is,” Noel said, putting a finger in Koh’s mouth. “Be careful, though. If you make a mess on the floor or any clothes you clean it up.”  
Koh paused, managing to think for a moment before nodding. He could hold it.  
“You think you can hold it?” Kairi asked, stopping the video.  
“Yeah,” Koh nodded.  
Kairi started recording again.  
“Start.”


	23. Tentacles (Koh/Monster) (Fantasy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say tentacle porn? No? Well the prompts said tentacle porn so now we’re here.  
> Fantasy, sex toys, masturbating

Koh lay back and let the monster claim him. It was gentle, at first. It was quite wet and slid into Koh nicely, though the texture felt interesting. Definitely not anything Koh had experienced before.  
Koh smiled. This would be fun.  
It went slowly, with Koh being quiet and letting the monster tentacle try different angles. When he found one that hit his prostate in a way Koh had never felt before, Koh whined loudly, causing the monster hit that part repeatedly to make Koh come.

Koh left the dildo in after he was done. The new feeling felt good as he fell asleep.


	24. Food Play (Koh/Melt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A candy bracelet! Masturbation, Orgasm control, Exhibitionism/Voyeurism.

“You understand the rules, right?” Koh asked as he sat down. He had come up with this idea and thought it would be fun to try with Melt.  
“I do,” Melt said, looking at the candy bracelet with a heart-shaped candy charm on it.  
It was simple. Koh would be masturbating and Melt would watch. Anytime Melt wanted Koh to speed up or slow down, he would eat a candy off the bracelet and signal with a thumbs up or thumbs down if he wanted faster or slower. When he ate the heart (which he would obviously be saving for last), Koh could come.  
Koh started once Melt ate the first candy, touching himself at what he considered an average speed.  
Melt ate a few candies and signalled for Koh to slow down. Koh did, stroking his cock slower. Melt carefully ate another candy.  
Koh realized how much control Melt could be in during this activity. He would get Koh going fast, but then signal for him to slow down or almost stop completely.  
And Melt got hard doing it, an obvious bulge in his pants.  
Melt gave a thumbs up as he ate the last two candies and Koh went quickly.  
After a long moment, but not too long, Melt snapped the charm off of the bracelet and ate it, allowing Koh to orgasm.  
“This bracelet is really good,” Melt commented, trying to casually ignore his hardness. “We should do this again.”  
“We should,” Koh agreed. “But first, you need to get off too.”  
Melt blushed, finally reaching into his pants.


	25. Against a Wall (Koh/Takamichi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strangers? They’re on separate camping trips. Semi-public, consensual, talking/foreplay.

Koh and Takamichi crossed paths while travelling alone. They decided to spend some time together, just to have a friend to hang out with.  
That night, they were camping together and Koh excused himself. He knew Takamichi was an adult, but he was still a stranger and decided to go to the public bathroom for a bit.  
Takamichi checked on Koh a bit later. He had given Koh a fair amount of time.  
Nobody else was in the bathroom. Koh was in a stall.  
“Koh?”  
“Hm? Ah! Oh!” Koh reacted. “Sorry, I was just...”  
Koh opened the door to the stall, hardness still evident in his pants. Takamichi noticed.  
“Do you need anything?” Takamichi asked.  
“Yeah...” Koh was embarrassed.  
“Then I can help you. Now, if you want. If there’s anything I can do.”  
Koh’s eyes widened.  
“Right now? Here?”  
“Yes. That’s okay, isn’t it?”  
Koh’s back pressed up against the wall.  
“It is.”


	26. Fucking Machine (Koh&Philip)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip doing an experiment, Koh being a willing participant. Safe sane consensual.

Philip was always researching and experimenting with things. Usually just with himself and Shotaro. But there were some things Shotaro was not willing to do.  
Luckily, Koh was just as willing to experiment as Philip. So they went into the garage and set up there.  
“Are you sure this is safe?” Koh asked as he lay down.  
“Certainly. If it’s too fast, you can just tell me. We’ll start it slow.”

Koh came quickly, but he wanted to keep going. In the end, Philip got the data that he needed, and Koh got very satisfied and ended up sleeping over on the couch. Philip kissed Koh’s forehead and tucked him in.


	27. Phone Sex (Philip/Shotaro+Koh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen-rated? Nothing happens besides kissing. Obviously dialogue-based. Focuses more on Philip/Shotaro with Koh as a voyeur (except it's over a phone, so not visually). Koh initiates it though.

Koh was bored. So he decided to call Philip, who would either be in the middle of a lookup, or would be willing to talk. Or, listening to Philip talk would be good too.  
"Hello?"  
Good, he got an answer.  
"Hi Philip! How are you?"  
"I am doing well. I'm with Shotaro right now."  
"Oh, should I go-?"  
There was a small pause before Philip continued.  
"No, it's fine."  
"Is Shotaro like, right next to you? Am I on speaker?" Did Philip's phone even have speakerphone? Koh had no idea.  
"Yeah," Philip laughed. "It's fine. Right, Shotaro?"  
"Hm?" Shotaro said in the background. Koh wasn't on speaker, or at least Shotaro wasn't actively listening. "Yeah, you guys can talk."  
"What are you guys doing right now?" Koh asked.  
"We're lying on the couch in our garage. I'm playing with Shotaro's hair with my right hand, and holding my phone in my left hand."  
"Aww. I'm alone," Koh admitted. "I'm in my room, lying on my bed. Have you done any interesting lookups?"  
"Well, my last lookup was about hairstyling. I'm trying to convince Shotaro-"  
"You are NOT cutting my hair," Shotaro interrupted.  
"I don't want to cut your hair! I want to shave your head," Philip responded. Koh laughed.  
"Aww, don't do that. Shotaro's hair looks nice. Tell him that for me?"  
Philip covered the phone for a moment.  
"Koh says your hair looks nice."  
"Thank him for me," Shotaro mumbled.  
"Shotaro says thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
"Can you give Shotaro a kiss for me?" Koh asked. He knew Shotaro wasn't attracted to him, but Shotaro and Philip liked each other.  
There was a sound as the partners kissed, and Koh let them have a moment.  
"...what was that for?"  
"Koh told me to give you a kiss. And I like kissing you."  
There was a pause as Shotaro kissed him back.  
"I'm not giving Koh a show, okay? Make sure he knows that."  
"Okay. Shotaro's not an exhibitionist," Philip told Koh.  
"Hey!" Shotaro yelled. Koh laughed.  
"Okay. Sorry for bothering you, Shotaro. Philip, can you tell him that? I'm going now."  
"Yeah. Shotaro, Koh said sorry for bothering you."  
"Apology accepted."  
Koh hung up.


	28. Overstimulation (Koh/Lucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Insert joke about the luckiest guy in the universe)  
> Uh, just fucking, that’s it. Overstimulation, sense of touch?

Koh and Lucky were both not-exactly-human. Well, Lucky was from another dimension, and Koh was chronologically 210. And they found each other handsome.  
So they ended up fucking, wanting to see what turned people from other universes on and what would happen if they went past their limits.  
Koh was very sensitive after coming, but instead of being confined to one area, any touch was overwhelming. Lucky ran a hand through Koh’s hair and sent a shiver down his spine.  
Lucky kissed Koh’s forehead, and Koh came from the overstimulation.  
Lucky was the opposite once he got overstimulated-he wanted more, and nothing was quite enough. Koh enjoyed it for a minute, but had to pull away as Lucky was holding him tightly.  
“Here you go. I had fun,” Koh reassured Lucky, giving him a pillow that he could squeeze as hard as he wanted.  
Shortly after Koh left, Lucky fell asleep.


	29. Glory Hole (Koh/Stranger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooking up with strangers through a glory hole.

Koh had never really done this before. He looked through the hole in the wall and saw another person walk in. They noticed him.  
Koh put his dick through the hole. He was somewhat hard, but didn’t want to say anything.  
The person on the other side took him in their mouth. Koh put his hands against the wall to hold himself up. He started making noise, while still being conscious of the fact that they could be caught.  
He was being sucked off by a complete stranger in a public place.  
“I-I-“ Koh tried to warn, but came in the stranger’s mouth. “Thank you.”


	30. Aftercare (Koh/Alata)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare, sleepy cuddles, fluff.

Alata always fell asleep after sex. Koh didn't mind. He tucked Alata into bed, then cleaned up, and got under the covers next to Alata when he was finished.  
Koh was always gentle with Alata, but especially when the angel was tired. He gently kissed Alata on the cheek, watching Alata stir briefly in response.  
Koh held Alata as he slept, knowing that was what Alata wanted.  
And cuddling was nice aftercare for Koh too.


	31. Licking (Koh/Yamato)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is “do anything you want” day and um it’s also Halloween so like y’know food and candy but I already did food play-  
> Silly, whipped cream, experiment that failed but was still fun.

Yamato and Koh had been joking about it initially, but as it got closer to Halloween, the more Koh actually wanted to do it, so Yamato decided to follow through.  
“Is this safe?” Koh asked.  
“I don’t really see why not. Just don’t choke in a bad way,” Yamato confirmed, laying back.  
The idea was good in theory: cover Yamato in whipped cream and lick it off.  
At first, it was fun. Yamato was naked, and nowhere on his front was off limits. Koh put whipped cream on his chest, wanting an excuse to play with Yamato’s nipples and also lick whipped cream up.  
Koh looked up from Yamato’s stomach and Yamato saw that whipped cream was getting all over Koh’s face and lips.  
“Are you being messy on purpose?” Yamato laughed.  
“No? I’m trying to get everything. Is it working?”  
“You’re gonna have to wash your face, omigosh.”  
“Stop moving!” Koh watched as whipped cream moved around as Yamato fidgeted, with some inevitably falling onto the bed.  
“We’ll worry about it later,” Koh decided. “Help me wash my face.”  
“What!”  
Koh stuck his tongue out, trying to lick his own face.  
“Koh- no- I-” Yamato stood up, ignoring the whipped cream travelling down his body and onto the floor. “I’m getting a washcloth. You’re so immature.”  
“Thanks Daddy!”  
Yamato tripped on the way to the bathroom.


End file.
